Silence
by TwWereWolf
Summary: They say spiteful words may hurt your feelings, but silence breaks your heart. Rated M to be safe.


**Hi.:V I was listening to "Prisoner of Love" by Utada Hikaru and it put me in the writing mood~!xD I probably won't load anything up for a bit 'cause myself and some friends are going to a con this weekend, so I'll be distracted by the awesomeness of the con for a while.**

**WARNING: Can be seen as shounen ai/BL if you really want it to be, cussing, and implied character death.**

**Rated M just to be on the safe side.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Durarara or any of it's characters!**

* * *

They say spiteful words may hurt your feelings, but silence breaks your heart.

It was an average day in Ikebukuro, yet it ended with such an unexpected twist. He had gone to his favorite victim, the only real challenge for him, but instead of the monsterous protozoan exploding at him, he was...ignored. It was a first, usually the ex-bartender would just charge right into battle with a battle cry and a traffic sign or vending machine. Well, he'd have to fix that wouldn't he?

"Hello, Shizu-Chan~! Has my awesomeness finally blinded you? I hope so."

The brunet teased, but instead of a "Bastard!" or the classic "Fuckin' Flea!" what met his ears was silence.

"Aww, is Shizu-Chan guilty of giving me that concussion? It wasn't that bad, just a little bump~!"

He was walking backwards front of the blond now, words teasing, yet they had a slightly worried under tone. The monster of Ikebukuro had his head hung and his eyes seemed dull, it was something no one should ever see, nor ever hope to see. It pulled on one of the few heart strings he had, to see Shizuo like this.

They walked on, all words spoken by the informant, until they reached a florist.

"Oh, does Shizu-Chan actually have a date? You won't have her long if you keep that sour expression on your face for to long~!"

The brunette practically sang as the bodyguard bought a bouquet. Achillea, adonis, aloes, apocynum, asclepia, cyclamen, cypress, harlequin and judastree adorned it, he picked up the basil before pausing. He slowly put the plant back in it's place before picking up a new flower, a purple hyacinth.*

"That'll be 1,500 yen.*"

"Wow, Shizu-Chan! I never knew you were such a ladies man! Now if only your face could be as pretty as these flowers~!"

He taunted yet again, but the reaction was the same as before, nothing. Puffing his cheeks out in a pout, the informant glared at Shizuo's back as the blond paid for the bouquet and existed.

"Listen, Shizu-Chan! This isn't funny! Now get mad, throw a venging machine at me or something! I don't care just-" He was cut off.

"Here it is..."

It had caught the brunette off guard. The taller male's voice was weak and raspy, as if he had a bad cold or as if he had been...crying.

_'There no way Shizu-Chan would cry! He's Shizu-Chan!'_ He thought, that is, before looking around. They were in a cemetery. The jacket clad man felt a shiver run though his spine. So preoccupied with the graveyard itself, he never noticed Shizuo walk over to a new grave marker, and sit down on the freshly upturned dirt. He didn't notice him till he stared talking, that is.

"You know, I shouldn't feel this bad. I shouldn't be hoping you'd raise from the grave so we can play our little game again, but I am. I guess I won them, didn't I? Heh, that's a first. But I wish it didn't end, everything's to dull now and I have to admit..."

The brunnete walked over, signiture smirk in place. _'If this doesn't make him pissed, I don't know what will.'_

"Ne, Shizu-Chan, did your hack brother finally die?"

"-I miss you, Flea."

_'Huh?'_

A sense of dread washed over him as he looked down at the marker, and there engraved in the rock it said,

_**IZAYA ORIHARA**_

* * *

**THE END**

**I love hurting Izaya!:D I wish it was longer, but I didn't feel like it.:V BTW I invision Izaya dying because of the "little bump", like a from a subdural hematoma.**

**1) these are the meanings of the flowers I used, interpret how ever you want.**

**ACHILLEA - War **

**ADONIS - Sad memories **

**ALOE - Grief, misplaced devotion, religious superstition **

**APOCYNUM - Falsehood, figment, I doubt you **

**ASCLEPIAS - Sorrowful remembrance **

**CYCLAMEN - Resignation and Goodbye **

**CYPRESS - Despair, mourning **

**HARLEQUIN - Laugh at trouble **

**JUDASTREE - Betrayal, unbelief **

**BASIL - Hatred **

**HYACINTH (PURPLE) I am Sorry, Please Forgive Me, Sorrow**

**2) 1,500 yen is a little over 15 dollars**


End file.
